Merlin's Descendant
by EvellaCidae
Summary: Fae Emyres, an athletic, cheery badass sorceress. How will she change the past that isn't yet the past? What secrets does she hold? Can she save Lilly, James and everyone else from their horrible fates? OCxRemus


**Hilo EvellaCidae here! First, I just wanted to say thank you for reading my story and I hope you like it! Second! I would like to just say I'm new to this and if any one has CONSTRUCTIVE advice and not just rudeness then I would happily accept it and thank you in advance! Until then please enjoy this and read on my beauties!**

 **00110100111100100111100100110110000111010111110**

 **Chapter 1: _Fae Emyres and her beginning._**

A bright smile reached Madeline Pendragon's lips as she gazed at the cheery 11yr old girl, Fae Emyres. Fae had big doe-like odd colored eyes, the left was thousands of different hues of purple shifting in and out in wisps. The right eye was an almost glowing golden colour with a metallic silver 'Devil's Trap' symbol that slowly circulated. She had long mid-back midnight blue hair with electric blue highlights that was kept in a ponytail. She had straight bangs styled to the left with two longs strands framing her round face. Fae wore athletic/tomboyish clothing, which currently was a yellow T-shirt with a pair of slightly ripped up jean overalls and red and white sneakers.

Fae smiled up at her as she reached for the doorknob "Bye, Bye mama!" She then raced outside as Madeline waved goodbye to her. Fae dashed across the yard and straight into The Snape's yard, she reached up and knocked on the door just as the little redheaded girl next door came running to her with a smile of her own.

"Severus! we really want to go to the park!" Soon after they yelled out a boy their age with dark medium length hair and brown eyes came scurrying out. He smiled at them and said "sorry I was just getting my shoes. Come on let's go!" Then they all took off down the road and towards the castle park.

Fae grinned childishly as she hung upside down on the monkey bars. Lilly sat on top of them and Severus sat on the ladder, Fae grinned "So guys, what House do you think your gonna go in to? I hope I get into Ravenclaw!" Lilly smiled as she stared up at the sky "I agree with you, ever since you guys told me about this Hogwarts school that's been my dream House." Severus smirked as he pointed a hand at himself dramatically and lifted his head "I don't know about **YOU GUYS** but I hope I get into Slytherin." He finished with a emphasized ' _Humph_ ' Fae smiled and swung herself towards him and pushed him off playfully. Severus landed on the ground with a look of mock shock "well I never!" Not soon after they all burst into giggle fit. Fae flipped off the bars as lilly dropped down beside her.

Severus smiled and folded his hands behind his head "no, but seriously I want to get into Slytherin." Fae smiled as she ran up and tagged him "You're it!" Then sped off to the wooden play castle, without wasting time on the stairs she just climbed up the side like a monkey. While Lilly got caught on the stairs, Fae paused briefly and jokingly mocked Lilly " _PSH,_ who takes stairs anymore? Normals...I swear." She topped it off with a exaggerated roll of her eyes, Lilly laughed at her playfulness then darted at her. Fae ' _whooped_ ' then jumped over the side and back onto the ground. From there she ran over to slide, waited till Lilly was on the ground then ran up the slide. Lilly made a noise of annoyance then ran up the slide quickly and tagged her back then turned and slid back down. Fae smiled at her then climbed on top of the castle while they weren't looking. Fae waited till Severus got right under the roof she was on and dropped down onto the railings. Fae tagged the startled Severus from there then jumped backwards off of it.

Around sun down they all gathered at the swings, "tomorrow we all get to go to Diagon Alley, I can't wait!" Lilly smiled at Fae's excited outburst. "We're all going together right?" Severus smiled "My mom can take us you know?" Fae became downcast and looked at the ground "actually my mom said she was going to take me, said she had something special to tell me." Lilly smiled "it's OK, we're all going to the same place right? We can meet up later." Fae smiled again when suddenly a large shadow loomed over them. They looked up to see Vernon and his friends blocking out the sun in front of them with sneers on their faces. Fae glared daggers at his stupid fat face "I'm not afraid of you... ** _Dursley_**."

Vernon glared at her and picked her up by the shirt collar, Fae easily keeping her gaze. "Not yet, _Pendragon_." Fae's stare hardened "it's Emyres asshole!" Then she reared her leg back and kneed him in the stomach. He dropped her and hurled forward, Fae used his back as a boost as she swung her body torwards one of his lackeys and kicked the scrawny boy in the throat. The other one snuck up behind her and restrained her, but Fae reared back and headbutted him. As he let her loose though Vernon recovered and landed a good right hook. She slightly stumbled backwards then stood up straight with a slightly sadistic look on her face, she wiped the blood off her face then leveled her stare on him. "This is gonna be fun. I always love a good fight."

"What happened to you?! Fae Emyres, don't you **dare** try to sneak away from me!" Fae laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head as her mother caught her and screeched. She had dried blood on her nose and a slightly split lip, some scratches here and there, and her clothes were dirty and slightly tattered. Not mention she had some sand in her hair and dirt smudges on her face and arms. To some it might look like she lost the fight, but you should see the others. Madeline turned to Lilly and Severus with her mom-fury, they had few _'battle wounds_ ' to show as well as they tried to help. Lilly had few scratches and dirty clothes, Severus had a dried bloody nose and dirty clothes "alright kids! Spit it out and don't you dare lie to me!" Lilly paled lightly, as she took a deep breath "Vernon and his friends were trying to beat her up...again." Madeline's fury suspended but only a little bit as she sighed, she then turned to Fae with a mom smile "All right then but tonight your going to bed super early. Now go get cleaned up while I finish dinner." Fae just nodded as she knew better than to complain, she waved goodbye to her friends as they left then jogged up stairs. She striped down, took a shower then changed into her pajamas. Which was an oversized Mario shirt and a gray pair of boxers, she let her hair down and stood in front of a mirror then proceeded to brush out what sand was still trapped there.

As she brushed, her right arm caught her view and upon seeing the memory carved there she stopped brushing. She turned and leaned against the mirror as she lifted her arm and stared at the scar on her arm. It wasn't a ghastly one, just a jagged crimson line that led from the right side of her wrist to the topside of her arm near her elbow. Tears gathered in her eyes as a scene appeared in her head. She was staring up at a woman with midnight blue hair and gold eyes who held a hand over her right and repeating _"I'm sorry..."_ Behind her was a man with platinum hair and deep purple eyes. He had bed head and a scraggly Four O'Clock shadow, a bitter smile was graced on his lips as a he stared at her _"it's gonna be alright."_ The heart wrenching scene was interrupted by a bright red and black flash and screams.

Fae slid down the wall with tears blinding her rapidly, her mom walked in to the room "Fae, dinners-" Madeline spotted her and a bitter smile reached her lips "come here sweety..." She opened her arms wide as Fae was suddenly in front of her, wrapping her arms around her. Not realizing she had just used her magic to flash-step. That's what Madeline wanted to talk about, her magic.

 **1001001110011001100001111101100101111011101101**

Fae smiled and launched herself into her dad's arms, Frederic Pendragon smiled down at her then lifted her up in the air. Fae smiled childishly as she laughed at her dad's antics, he then tossed her up and caught her small frame "hey there girlie! What happened to your lip?" Frederic set her down as Fae answered nervously "I got into another fight with Dursley..." Frederic smiled at her "gave him a big wallop this time, eh?" Fae smiled as he winked at her and elbowed her jokingly, Madeline sighed "you guys are impossible..." Frederic grinned as he hugged her when she tried to walk away "now love, don't be that way." Fae laughed at his ridiculousness, Frederic suddenly let go of her and ran past Fae exclaiming "don't look now Fae but your mother had a spatula!" Fae screamed a little as she dodged the on coming swat then started laughing as she followed her father into the dining room. Her mom sighed exaggeratedly then yelled out "now you two go get sat down!" Fae giggled as she sat in her spot next to her father.

After dinner Fae laid down on her mattress and snuggled into the blankets. Not soon after her dad came in and ruffled her hair and whispered "nite tike." She smiled softly and mumbled out "nite daddy..." Her mom smiled from her perch at the door then walked in and kissed her on the forehead. Fae smiled contently then closed her eyes as she snuggled further into the covers. Frederic slung an arm around Madeline and pulled her into a hug, "come on love, let's get some sleep."

 **01101001100100111100101110010011100011101100110**

The next day Fae launched herself out of bed and rushed into the bathroom. She hurriedly brushed her teeth then threw on some clothes. A forest green hoodie with a black dragon on it, jeans, a black T-shirt and her sneakers. Her mom came in as she struggled to put her long hair into a ponytail, she helped her then continued to braid it. Fae whined softly, Madeline smiled "come on, just this once let me style your hair. Besides it'll be less in your way now." After she was done Fae turned and hugged her "thanks mama." Madeline smiled at her then spoke softly "come on your dad's waiting down stairs. We can't leave him alone for too long or he'll tear up the house." Fae laughed light heartedly at her joke than dashed out the door, completely filled with energy and ready to use it. Frederic smiled at her then held her shoulder before she could rush out the door "Whoa there firecracker! We're coming too." She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. Madeline smiled at her then held out her hand, Fae took it then with a slight 'pop' they were at Diagon Alley...

 **There ya go! My first chapter to my First book! Hope you guys enjoyed it and would like more like this! Please Review and Favorite! And if you have any questions you can always p.m. me. And I take constructive cancerns and corrections, NOT flat out insults on me or my book! Have a great day or not the choice is yours!**

 **001001001101100010110001110100111001001101101111**

 **EvellaCidae signing out, peace! \∆~∆/**


End file.
